This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Samples for DNA extraction to determine parentage have been collected from over 2000 rhesus macaque, comprising the Yerkes'breeding colony. This includes animals from both the SPF colonies dedicated to AIDS research, and the animals from the NSPF animals. Each of these samples has been genotyped for 19 highly polymorphic microsatellites spread throughout the authosomal chromosomes. These data are used to determine parentage, pedigree, and selected genetic markers for all of our macaques and mangabeys maintained at the Field Station. The ability to characterize specific genetic components has enabled us to better meet specific investigator needs, to develop more diverse research endeavors, to selectively breed for specific genetic traits, and to undertake specific phenotypic comparisons. To manage this data set, we are establishing a full-scale database system that will be able to assimilate genetic, parentage, pedigree, and demographic variable on all the animals. This database system will be incorporated into our current animal records system, which will enable Yerkes'investigators and veterinarians to track, manage, and view an animal's record in a single query.